Eternal Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma is a vampire hunter who is after the vampire queen that sent some vamps to kill her parents. Regina is the queen vampire and Emma's long time love. Will they still be togther or will they kill each other. Find Out and please review
1. A Horrible Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time Characters

Eternal Love

Chapter 1: A Horrible Beginning

"I'm going to get you Emma", a 15 year old brunette said gleefully in the darkened night.

"You can try", giggled a thirteen year blonde as she ran deeper into the woods. Emma was a pale skinned with golden locks and green eyes. She was being chased by her girlfriend Regina. Looking back behind her and realizing that Regina wasn't there Emma stopped for a quick breather. Just then out of the darkness Regina tackled the blonde and pinned her to the ground.

"Found you", Regina said smugly.

"How is it that you can run so fast?" Emma questioned with a grin.

"That is my little secret my darling Emma one I will tell you later", Regina said as she kissed Emma lips. The kiss deepened as Regina placed her tongue in Emma's mouth making the blonde moan with pleasure. They broke away breathing heavily as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and gently cradled her. "So my sweet what shall we do now?" Regina asked softly.

"I don't know how about we just lay here and gaze at the stars", Emma suggested.

"A fine idea", Regina said with a smile. She laid down and Emma cuddled up to her as they gazed up at the night sky. "The night is just so beautiful don't you agree Emma?" Regina asked in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah it truly is", Emma said with a smile. Then a frown came to her lips as she looked at the sky.

"Emma what is wrong?" Regina asked in a worried tone.

"My mom and dad don't want me to see you anymore", Emma said sadly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Regina questioned.

"No I don't think you did anything wrong they just said that I am never allowed to see you again", Emma said sadly as a tear fell from her face. Regina was crying too because she had known Emma all her life ever since Regina was 7 and Emma was 5. Just the thought of having her love and best friend taken away from her was just unbearably. She held Emma as tight as she could and softly whispered", You know there is one way we can be together forever and your parents will never be able to separate us".

"Really what way is that?" Emma questioned with wonder.

"Close your eyes for a minute and I will show you", Regina said softly. Emma did as she was told and Regina got close to her neck revealing a set of canine teeth. Before Regina could bite Emma two figures appeared out of the woods.

"Emma get away from her!" a woman shouted. The woman had short black hair with pale white skin and blue eyes. The man beside her had dirty blonde hair with green eyes and a light tan. They were Emma parents David and Snow White. Emma's dad grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her away from Regina. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her away to the horse.

"Take Emma home Snow I will deal with her", David said sternly. Snow placed Emma on the horse and galloped away.

"No, give her back!" Regina cried with tears streaming from her chocolate brown eyes. David revealed a cross and Regina shrank back into the shadows.

"We know what you are monster and you will never have our daughter", David stated firmly.

"Please I would never harm Emma I love her I would do anything for her", Regina cried.

"Stop your lies demon we know what your mother does and we know what you will become", David said. He let out a whistle and a black horse appeared out of the shadows. Emma's dad climbed on the horse and said" Out of kindness for my daughter's sake I will spare your life but you are never to come near Emma again. If you do I will kill you in a second consider this your only warning", David hissed as he rode away. Regina fell to the ground and sobbed on the ground. With a heavy heart she flew home thinking only of Emma. She came to a black castle and walked inside sobbing.

"What is the matter my daughter?" asked an older woman with short black hair and a hard face.

"Emma's parents found out about me and they took Emma away", Regina sobbed.

"Oh my darling hush now it is alright", Lady Cora said gently.

"Her father said I am never allowed to see her again and if I tried he would kill me", Regina cried.

"Does Emma know you are a vampire?" Lady Cora asked.

"No I was about to bite her but before I could her father dragged her away from me", Regina moaned.

"You were going to bite her?" Lady Cora asked in wonder.

"I love her mother I can't live for an eternity without her by my side", Regina admitted.

"Regina go straight to bed and I will send some of our guards to bring Emma's parents here so we can show them that we mean them and Emma no harm of any sorts", Lady Cora said.

"Of course and once we shown them how nice we are I can see Emma again", Regina said happily.

"Yes darling now go on and I will set it up", Lady Cora said.

"Oh thank you mother", Regina said as she hugged her mother. Lady Cora nodded and Regina went to bed with a grin on her face. Lady Cora summoned two of her vampire guards Jefferson and Ginger (Hansel and Gretel Witch). She told them to go to Emma's cottage and peacefully ask Emma's parents to come to the castle for a meeting of peace. The two guards nodded and flew off into the night. Back at Emma's cottage her parents were packing their stuff in a hurry.

"I don't understand why do we have to leave?" Emma asked as her mom packed her things in a bag.

"Sweetie we told you Regina is a bad person and we don't want you to be with her", Snow said firmly.

"But she is a good person why can't you believe that?" Emma asked as a tear fell from her face.

"Believe me sweetheart one day you will understand", her father said as he kissed her forehead. Suddenly there was a noise outside and her father went to check it out. He grabbed a crossbow and headed out into the night. Suddenly there came a blood curling scream and Snow ran out to help her husband. Another scream was heard as Emma raced out to help her parents. Her eyes froze in horror as she saw both her parents on the ground dead. Their throats were slit and Emma kneeled down and sobbed. Just then a horrible creature flew at Emma and she closed her eyes and screamed. Suddenly the creature screamed and fell to the ground dead. Emma saw it was a human bat creature. It's skin was brown like a dried up leaf and it's wings were thin but huge.

"Are you alright there little sister?" asked a gruff voice. Standing behind Emma was a short man with a bald head and a shaggy black beard. His eyes were a misty blue and he was holding a crossbow.

"Uncle Grumpy", Emma cried as tears fell from her face. She ran into his open arms and cried on his chest.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save them I came by to help you guys move but when I came here those vamps were everywhere and your dad killed some and so did I but I was too late to help them" Grumpy said as a tear fell from his eye.

"Why would vampires want to kill my parents?" asked Emma.

"I don't know but I think because their queen told them too", Grumpy suggested.

"When I get big I will hunt the vampire queen down and rip her own heart out with my bare hands", Emma hissed as angry tears fell from her face.

"Easy now little sister let me take you back to the cottage you can stay there until we figure out what to do next", Grumpy said as he led Emma away. He promised tomorrow the rest of the dwarves would give both her parents a proper burial. Back at the castle the next night after Emma's parents were killed the two vampire guards returned. They told Lady Cora what had happened and with a heavy heart she went to go tell Regina.

"Hello mother so did Emma's parents agree to the meeting?" Regina asked excitedly.

"Regina I have some bad news Emma's parents were killed and Emma was nowhere to be found", Lady Cora said sadly.

"What, who would do such a thing?" Regina asked as the thought of Emma being orphaned and all alone frightened her.

"I don't know but I intend to find out", Lady Cora vowed. She quietly left her daughter's room to think over the incident. Regina shed a tear as she gazed out into the darkened night.

"I promise Emma I will find you and help you avenge your parent's death. Then I will make you a vampire and you shall become my wife and help me rule all vampires and nothing will ever separate us ever again I promise", Regina vowed as a tear fell from her face.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was a little sad but please review


	2. 10 Years Later

Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

"Help someone help us!" shouted an elderly man as he ran in terror. Up above the darkened night came a shrieking sound as a huge bat creature flew over the village. This vampire was pure black with burning red eyes. It flew down over the village as it grabbed a young maiden and carried her off. The woman fought it off but to no avail she let out a scream just as the creature was about to bite her a wooden stake flew into the creature's heart. Yelling out in pain it dropped the woman and turned to ashes. The woman screamed but was caught by a young man at least 24 years of age. He had brown hair with a small beard and grayish blue eyes. He gently placed the maiden down and she thanked with a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do the work and you get the credit", a woman of 20 years said with a smile. She had golden blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a red jacket.

"Oh come on Emma she was just being nice", the man said with a grin.

"Whatever August come on let's go our work is done here", Emma said flatly. The townspeople all thanked the hunters for their help in ridding their town of the vampire. August jumped on his brown mare and Emma jumped on a white mare. They rode down the darkened woods unafraid of the creatures that lurked within. Suddenly there came a rustling in the trees and a young female vampire and a child appeared before them.

The mother dropped to her knees and said "Please spare us we have not done any harm to anyone we swear we just feed off the blood of dead animals honest". Emma stared down at the vampire and her child as they held each other tight. A long time ago Emma's parents were killed by vampires but as she trained to become a vampire hunter she also learned that most vampires were not evil but just wanted to be left alone. She climbed down from her horse and walked up to them. August had his crossbow ready just in case these vamps were lying. The child started crying as she held her mother tight. Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket and handed it to the mother.

"Keep this you both look cold and I will spare your lives as long as you don't harm the living", Emma said flatly.

"Thank you oh gracious hunter", the mother said as she took the blanket and led her child away back to their home. Emma got back on her horse and rode away with August right behind her in shock.

"I can't believe you did that they could of sucked you dry", August stated firmly.

"I knew they were telling the truth besides I am not going to punish all vamps for the mistake of one", Emma replied. They rode down to a clearing as until they came to a small cottage. A short man with a bald head and a shaggy black beard with misty blue eyes came out to greet them.

"Hey there little sister", the dwarf said happily.

"Hello Uncle Grumpy it is so good to see you again", Emma said happily as she hugged the dwarf.

"Hey Grumpy good to see you", August said happily.

"You too boy", Grumpy said in a gruff tone. He led them inside the house and gave them some porridge from the pot. "So how did it go?" he asked casually.

"Great we killed the vampire and Emma let a mother vamp and her child go", August said in disbelief.

"Emma you have to be careful not all vamps can be trusted", Grumpy reminded her sternly.

"I know I will be more careful", Emma said firmly.

"I do have some good news", Grumpy said happily. "Ruby and Graham have picked up some information on the location of the vampire queen", Grumpy said with a smile. Ruby and Graham were two werewolves that often helped Emma and August with their hunts.

"Where are they?" Emma asked.

"They said they would meet you two by the wolf lake which is a two day ride from here", Grumpy told them.

"Great let's go now", August said excitedly.

"Hold on I have to do something first", Emma said as she got up from the table. She walked around the cottage to the very back and came to two grave stones. They were her parent's graves and Emma knelt down to face them. "Hey mom hey dad I killed another bad vamp today and now me and August are going to meet Ruby and Graham for some information on the vampire queen. Then I will avenge your deaths I promise", she said sadly as a tear fell from her face. She closed her eyes tight as she placed a white rose on the graves then she slowly got up and went to go meet August. In a faraway place stood a black castle that was the home of the vampire queen. The queen sat on her throne watching a vampire jester trying to amuse her. Her hair was a short and her skin was a light peach. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she wore a long black dress with slits on the sides and high heels. On her head was a small golden crown and jewelry on her neck and hands. She stood up and walked to the balcony and stared sadly into the dark horizon. This woman's name was Regina and ten years ago she had lost her best friend and love, Emma. Her parents found out about her and took Emma away. Regina's mother Lady Cora tried to have Emma's parents come to the castle for a meeting of peace. But the next night Regina learned that Emma's parents were murdered and Emma had disappeared without a trace. Regina used everything at her disposal to find Emma but the blonde was never found. Even after 10 years Regina still had not given up the search and one day Emma would be found. Then Regina would turn her into a vampire and make her a queen finally once they were married she would help avenge Emma's parent's death. Her thought were interrupted by two strong black arms wrapping themselves around Regina's waist.

"Care for some company my Queen?" a velvet voice asked. The voice belonged to Sidney a male vampire who after all these years still continued to court the queen.

"No I don't", Regina hissed as she pushed Sidney roughly away.

"Still thinking about her my Queen?" Sidney asked with a cold tone.

"Always", Regina admitted.

"It has been 10 years my Queen and you still haven't found her I hate to say it but she might be dead", Sidney said softly with a hopeful tone. Regina bared her teeth and held him by the throat as she slammed him into a wall.

"Never say that again", Regina hissed angrily.

"Yes my Queen forgive me", Sidney choked out as Regina dropped him.

"Remember this Sidney I will never give up my search for Emma and she is the only one I will accept as my eternal mate or wife", Regina said stubbornly. "Now go and see if you can find her this time", Regina ordered.

"Right away my Queen", Sidney said as he bowed to her then turned into a bat and flew off into the night. Regina stood there still gazing at the moon and desperately trying to locate Emma's scent but either she was too far away or maybe Sidney was right and Emma was dead,

_No it was not true Emma was not dead_, Regina thought sternly as she shed a tear,

"I will find you Emma I promise no matter how long it takes I will always find you", Regina said softly as she blew a kiss into the midnight wind as it carried it away hopefully finding its way to Emma.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	3. Information

Chapter 3: Information

August and Emma rode away from the dwarfs cottage as they headed toward Wolf Lake. Emma was lost in thought as they continued riding. For ten years she searched for the Vampire Queen to get revenge for her parent's deaths. To this day she wondered why some vamps would want her parents dead. They never harmed anyone so why were they killed. Emma glanced up at the starry night sky and a tear fell from her face. The night sky reminded her of her old girlfriend Regina. Ever since Emma was 5 years old Regina and she were best friends. Finally when she turned 12 they shared their first kiss. After all this time she still thought about Regna and wonder if the brunette even remembered her. There were many times she thought about visiting Regina but her parent's death kept her occupied. They broke camp and surrounded their campsite with holy water and garlic. Both of the hunters slept with a cross around their necks and a crossbow in their hands. Emma never feared the night because that was when she and Regina would play together. Regina would always come by her house late at night and take Emma into the woods. For the first few years her parents thought Regina was an imaginary friend and they tried to keep Emma inside the house at night. Finally they met Regina when Emma was 9 and they were in shock. Yet they allowed Emma to play with Regina as long as Emma came back in time for bed. Emma loved running barefoot through the woods with Regina it just felt so magically. The moon bathed them in a silver light as the wind danced around them. Yes, Emma thought the night was fun and magical until she turned 13 and some vamps murdered her parents. After that Emma realized that the night was dangerous and unpredictable. That dark creatures hid in the shadows waiting to strike at any given moment. The next day they awoke and packed up their things and rode toward Wolf Lake. Emma and August rode in to a clearing as they slid off their horses. In the center of the meadow was a crystal blue lake and standing right by the lake was a man and woman. The woman looked a little younger then Emma with blood red hair and turquoise eyes. The man was a few years older than Emma with dark brown hair and a small beard with dark brown eyes. "Ruby and Graham it is so good to see you guys again", Emma said cheerfully as she hugged them both. Ruby was different from Graham with the help of a magical red cloak Ruby could stay in human form during the full moon as long as she wore her cloak.

"Emma it is good to see you too", Ruby said cheerfully as she hugged Emma and August.

"How are you two doing?" Graham asked politely.

"Just fine Grumpy told us you had some information about the location of the Vampire Queen", August told them.

"Well we don't but we did find someone who does", Ruby said.

"Who?" Emma questioned.

"Follow us", Graham said as they led Emma and August deeper into the woods. They came to a black twisted tree and Ruby knocked three times on the bark. The tree revealed a door and a young blonde woman appeared from the door.

"Hello Belle it is Ruby I have brought some friends to meet your husband", Ruby said gently.

"Please do come in", Belle said sweetly as they followed her down into the trunk of the tree. Belle led them down a winding staircase to a wooden door. Belle opened it and motioned for the group to come in. Standing by a roaring fire was Rumpelstilskin a powerful magician that could find anything, anyone, or do anything for a price. "Darling we have company", Belle said softly. Rumpel turned to greet his guests with a crooked smile.

"My a bunch of werewolves and hunters such an odd pair", he said in amusement. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company", he asked with curiosity.

"I am here to find the location of the Vampire Queen", Emma said firmly. Belle dropped her cup as her husband helped her pick it up.

"Ah the Vampire Queen quite an interesting lady what is your business with her?" Rumpel asked.

"I think she knows who murdered my parents 10 years ago", Emma stated.

"Oh yes I heard about that quite tragic", he said sadly. "Well it just so happens that I have a map that can lead you to the Vampire Queen's Castle", he said as he drew a map out of thin air.

"What is your price?" August asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing too serious just that cross around this young lady's neck", Rumpel said eyeing Emma with a grin.

"Why do you want it?" Emma asked cautiously.

"It is not for me but for my wife you see my magic protects me from these creatures but my wife likes to journey without me and I fear for her safety", Rumpel said seriously.

"Alright here", Emma said as she handed her cross over to Belle and Rumpelstilskin handed her the map.

"Thank you dearie and have a wonderful trip", Rumpel said with a grin. Emma nodded her thanks as they left the imp's house.

"So we got the map now what?" August asked.

"According to the map we travel a few days west another know which way that is?" Emma asked. Ruby and Graham both stuck out their noses and sniffed the air.

"That way", they both said together as they motioned to the right.

"Alright let's go", Emma said as Ruby climbed on her horse and Graham rode with August. They traveled for five days going west until the map told them to turn north. They traveled down another darkened forest as the hunters and the werewolves were under guard. As they got closer to the castle they were now in deep vampire territory. Each night Ruby and Graham stood watch for they had the better senses. Emma was partly thrilled yet partly scared. Finally she would find the Vampire Queen and avenge the murder of her parents. Yet, part of her was afraid that she would fail and maybe just maybe she would never find the Queen, They were just a few miles away when they entered a village and the group went to the pub for a drink. Just as the group sat down a stranger walked up toward Ruby. He had black skin with white hair and grayish eyes.

"Hello my beauty my name is Sidney mind if you give me your name?" he asked sweetly.

"Uh it's Ruby", Ruby said uncomfortably as she edged away from Sidney. Sidney not taking the hint scooted closer to Ruby and placed an arm around her. Graham's eyes went wide as he held back a growl. He slowly got up and took Sidney's arm off of Ruby.

"Excuse me sir but this is my wife and I do not appreciate your arm being around her", Graham said in a cold tone.

"Sorry friend just wanted to know if this charming lady wanted to join me for a drink", Sidney said politely.

"Well sorry sir but I don't so please leave", Ruby said as she stroked Graham's beard. Sidney nodded his apologies and then his eyes locked on Emma. But before he could utter a word Emma's eyes told him to get lost. After a while Emma decided to take a stroll for some fresh air and told her friends she would be right back. She stepped outside and suddenly heard a noise from an alleyway. Clutching a small bottle of holy water Emma stepped into the alleyway. Out of the shadows Sidney grabbed her, his eyeballs blazing red as he revealed canine teeth.

"I wanted a quick drink with your friend but I'll gladly take you instead", he hissed. Emma elbowed him and kicked him the groin. He knelt down in agony as he leapt at her. He ripped off her jacket just as August appeared with a crossbow. Sidney saw Ruby and Graham coming to the alleyway as well and knew he was outnumbered. He turned into a bat carrying Emma's jacket with him.

"Emma are you ok?" August asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I am just fine", Emma said in relief as they walked back to the pub. Back at the castle Sidney transformed back into his human form.

"Where have you been?" Regina demanded in an angry tone.

"I was trying to get some blood from a maiden but was attacked by her friends", Sidney said quickly.

Regina hit him upside the head as she hissed", You idiot you are not allowed to feed on the living we are trying to keep the peace do you want hunters coming here".

"I think some are already here my Queen", Sidney said as he handed her the red jacket that the maiden was wearing. Regina took it from him and gave it a sniff. She couldn't believe it the jacket smelled like honeysuckles. Regina knew this scent anywhere as her face softened.

"Emma at long last I have finally found you", she said in a dreamy voice as she held the jacket tightly in her arms.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	4. Shocking Reunions

Chapter 4: Shocking Reunions

Regina sniffed the jacket again as she buried her face in the scent. _Emma was alive and she was nearby. After all this time they would be together,_ Regina thought happily. A tear fell from her face as she hugged the jacket. Then she turned back to face Sidney. His face had hardened when Regina uttered the name Emma. His thoughts raged with jealousy at the thought of this blonde mortal stealing the Queen's affections away from him. Regina stared at him and said firmly", I want you and Jefferson to go and fetch Emma and she is not to be harmed in any way along with her friends. Also I want her to come alone understand".

Sidney bowed low and replied", As you wish my Queen". Then he flew off into the night to find Jefferson and bring Emma to the Queen. Regina smiled as she carried the jacket to her chambers. She sat on her bed and cradled the jacket in her arms like she did with Emma all those years ago.

"Soon my love we will be together very soon", she whispered as she stroked the jacket and placed a kiss on it. Back in the town square Emma was looking at the map to see which direction to go next.

"According to the map we have to continue going north", Emma said as she saddled her horse.

"Alright everyone let's ride", August said as they galloped into the night. They rode all night but no vampires were in sight.

_Odd we are deep in vampire territory and there are no vampires to be found, _Emma thought with worry as she glanced up at the night sky. They continued to ride as the mist swirled around them. A howl was heard and everyone froze as the two hunters prepared for a battle.

"It's alright", Ruby said gently as she howled in response. Another howl was heard and Ruby howled again and said"We may continue now".

"What was that?" August asked in wonder.

"Just some friendly werewolves asking who was in their woods and I told them we are friendly so they let us pass", Ruby replied.

"Oh well thank you Ruby", August said in amazement. Ruby just blushed as they continued riding down the road. Suddenly there came a flapping noise as two bats stood before the group and in a flash they became men. One of the vampires was the guy who attacked Emma and was flirting with Ruby. The other one was tall with a peach skin with black hair with blonde streaks, and crazy looking brown eyes. Also, he wore a crazy looking hat on his head.

"What do you vampires want?" Emma asked crossly eyeing Sidney with distrust.

Sidney stood before them and bowed low as he gently said" I am here to apologize for my rash behavior when we last met I was very hungry and did not mean to attack you". Emma knew he was lying but kept it quiet after all why would two vampires come all this way to find her. It was definitely not just to give her an apology.

"I accept now go away", Emma said flatly. The taller vampire walked in front of Sidney and bowed low.

"My name is Jefferson and we were sent here to bring the one called Emma to the Vampire Queen", Jefferson said softly. Emma's heart nearly skipped a beat at long last she will be able to meet the queen and avenge her parent's deaths. The group circled around each other away from the vampires ears.

"Alright this may be are only shot I will go with them and Ruby will follow me while you and Graham catch up to us", Emma said.

"I don't know Emma this is way too dangerous for you to go alone," August argued.

"He is right Emma when need to wait for another chance", Graham agreed.

"We may not get another chance", Emma reminded them. Then they all agreed and Emma stood before the vampires and said", I am Emma take me to your Queen".

"First leave your weapons here", Jefferson told her. Emma did as she was told and gave her weapons to Graham. Then Jefferson scooped up Emma in his arms and carried her away into the night with Sidney right behind them. Ruby removed her cloak and turned into a brown wolf and followed Emma through the night. Emma was carried to a huge black castle and was amazed by how beautiful it looked. Jefferson landed in a window and gently placed Emma on the castle floor. "Follow me the Queen awaits for you in her chamber", he said as Emma followed him. He led her to a golden door and knocked three times and waited for a response.

"Come in", a voice purred out. Jefferson opened the door and motioned for Emma to go in.

He knelt to the floor and said" My Queen I have brought the mortal known as Emma to you".

"Thank you Jefferson now leave us", the voice replied. Jefferson got to his feet and closed the door leaving Emma all alone with the Vampire Queen. Emma stood there for a while as her heart was racing. Just then a throne appeared and a young woman sat before Emma. Her hair was brown and short, as her eyes were a deep chocolate, and her skin a creamy color. The outfit she wore was a black dress that looked more like a bra and skirt. It revealed cleavage as two thin straps connected her skirt. It revealed her back as well as showing off her stomach. Her long legs were crossed as Emma noticed the Queen was wearing high heeled boots. A golden crown was placed on her head as a golden necklace placed on her neck. The Vampire Queen smiled at Emma revealing a set of canine teeth. "Hello my sweet Emma welcome to my castle", the Vampire Queen greeted sweetly.

"No offense _Your Majesty_ but I am not here for any pleasantries just for some information", Emma said firmly. She tried not to stare at the Vampire Queen because she was so stunning and she had no weapons to defend herself with in case this got ugly. The Queen got to her feet and walked over to Emma her hips swaying with every step.

"Oh and what information do you need from me", the Vampire Queen purred in her ear as she stroked Emma's hair.

Emma swatted her hand away and firmly said", 10 years ago my parents were murdered by vampires and I was told that they might have been sent by their Queen." "So my question to you is why did you want my parents killed?" Emma asked angrily as she fought back the tears threatening to reveal themselves.

"I can assure my dear Emma that the Queen who was in charge 10 years ago was not responsible for your parents murder", the Vampire Queen said softly.

"Really how would you know?" asked Emma suspiciously.

"She was my mother and she sent two of our guards to fetch your parents for a meeting of peace", the Vampire Queen said. "You see when I was younger I fell in love with a female mortal and her parents found out about me and took her from me. I was heartbroken and asked my mother to fix it so she sent two guards to bring the parents here so we could show them we meant them no harm. But the next night I learned that my beloved's parents were murdered and that my beloved herself had disappeared. I searched for her all these years and now she is standing before me today", the Queen said happily.

"Wait a minute if you had a mortal lover and her parents died 10 years ago just like mine and then that means", Emma said in disbelief as the realization came to her. She backed away slowly shaking her head as she said", No it can't be it just can't be".

"It is my sweet Emma it is me Regina and I finally found you after all this time", Regina purred. She then pounced on Emma with great strength pinning her to the bed. Emma struggled with all her might but it was no use. Regina sniffed her body and moaned with pleasure. Then she gave Emma a rough kiss as she sent her tongue deep into Emma's throat. The blonde moaned as she continued to struggle. When Regina let go both women were breathing heavily. "Now my love we will never be separated ever again", Regina said with a sly grin.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked nervously even though she already knew the answer. Regina revealed her canine teeth and slowly bent down over Emma's throat. "No get away from me!" Emma shouted as she tried to fight her way free.

"Don't worry my love one bite and you will be mine forever", Regina said with a smile as she slowly got closer to Emma's neck. Just then a huge brown wolf burst through the door.

"Ruby", Emma called happily. Ruby pounced on Regina knocking her to the ground. Emma quickly got on Ruby's back as she carried Emma away.

"No, Emma come back!" Regina shouted with tears in her eyes. But it was too late Ruby jumped through the window and her and Emma disappeared into the dark night. Regina fell to the floor and broke out in a sob as she held Emma's jacket in her arms.

Author's Note: Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	5. A New Plan

Chapter 5: A New Plan

Regina sobbed on the floor as she held Emma's jacket sniffing Emma's scent. Out of pure lust and longing she lost her true love. She shed a tear when Emma realized what Regina was as the look of terror spread on her face. _Idiot you could of told her more gently but no you lost control and scared her half to death now she is long gone,_ Regina's mind scolded. _Well my beloved I lost you once and I will not lose you again, _her mind said firmly. She quickly put on some black wool pants and a shirt with a black cloak and flew out the window. After 10 years she was not going to lose Emma again. Somehow she was going to gain back Emma's love and trust. Then with Emma's permission she would turn her into a vampire and they will be together forever. Deep in the words Emma clung to Ruby's back as tears fell from her face.

_How could I have been so blind?_ Emma's mind questioned. _Regina was a vampire and not just any vampire but the Vampire Queen how did I miss that?_ she asked herself. Now it all made perfect sense it explained everything to Emma. Regina was a fast runner and could always find Emma no matter what. She was allergic to garlic and only wanted to play with Emma late at night. Emma remembered once that she had to give Regina permission to enter her house. All this time Emma just thought her friend was a little odd but now she was just a vampire. Emma's heart broke when she realized the truth. But Regina wasn't lying when she said the original Queen didn't order the murder of her parents. At least that is what Regina believes so now Emma had to find Lady Cora and ask her. If Lady Cora was telling the truth then Emma was back to square one. They returned to the campsite as August and Graham rushed toward them. Graham placed Ruby's cloak over her and she returned to human form. "So how did it go?" August asked.

"Well I found out my old girlfriend is the Vampire Queen and she tried to turn me into one", Emma replied flatly.

"What did she turn you?" August asked as he checked her neck.

"Get off me and no Ruby saved me before she could bite me", Emma answered.

"Really are you okay Ruby?" Graham asked with a worried tone as he kissed her lips.

"Don't worry Graham I am fine", Ruby said as she held him tight.

"So what is the plan now?" August asked with curiosity.

"Well I know Regina had nothing to do with my parent's murder for now so our next move is to find her mother Lady Cora", Emma said firmly.

"You mean go after the first Vampire Queen are you insane?" August asked in disbelief.

"You got any better ideas?" Emma questioned.

"No not really", August muttered.

"Good we rest tonight and set off to Rumpelstilskin's house for the location of Lady Cora", Emma told them.

"Oh perfect we get to go to the imp's house again this night just gets better and better", August grumbled as he got ready to sleep.

Emma took Ruby aside and said", Thanks for saving me".

"Anytime I am sorry to hear about your lost love", Ruby said sadly.

"Yeah me too", Emma admitted as she fell into a dreamless sleep. Emma remembered the first time she met Regina. _Flashback scene: A five year old Emma was running through the darkened woods. She was helping her father gather wood when she got lost. Then two strange boys appeared out of nowhere and told Emma to come with them. They said they could take her back to her father but Emma knew they were lying so she ran from them. The boys ran after her saying they would catch her soon enough and that she could never hide from them. Emma continued to run until she rammed into another figure. Emma was gazing into a pair of chocolate eyes as a gentle voice asked", Why are you running?" Before Emma could answer the boys found her and she ran but the older girl pulled her behind her. When the two boys saw the older girl they froze with terror they dropped to their knees and begged for forgiveness. She told them to get lost and never bother her new friend ever again. The boys nodded and disappeared into the night. When they left the older girl looked at Emma and smiled. "Don't worry they will never bother you again". _

_ "Thank you my name is Emma", Emma said holding out her hand. _

_The older girl took it and said" My name is Regina". After that Regina led Emma back home and they became the best of friends. End Flashback_

Emma awoke with a groan as it was still night out. She couldn't go back to sleep so taking her crossbow with her she walked toward the lake. Cupping her hands she swallowed the cool water as it went down her throat. "The night is so beautiful don't you agree Emma?" asked a voice.

Without even turning around Emma flatly said", Good evening Regina". She faced the older woman who was now wearing all black. Regina took a step forward but Emma held up her crossbow and Regina froze. "If I were you I would stay where I was", Emma told her.

"Emma please put that thing down you know I would never hurt you I love you", Regina told her in a gentle voice.

"Oh so you show your love by pinning me to your bed and then trying to turn me into a vampire well you do have a strange way of showing affection", Emma said coldly.

"I'm sorry okay I was just so happy to have you back in my arms I just caught carried away", Regina said sweetly. "Emma can we please just kiss and make up?" Regina asked as a pout formed on her lips.

"No you stay away from me I am here to avenge my parent's murder by killing the vampire who sent those other vampires after my parents", Emma stated firmly.

"Emma I told you my mother only sent two guards to peacefully bring your parents to the castle so they would realize we meant them no harm", Regina said as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah that is your story though I am going to pay your mom a little visit to see if her story matches yours", Emma replied.

"So you're a hunter now?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am but I only kill bad creatures I spare the good ones", Emma replied. "Now scram I have a mission to finish", Emma said as she walked away from Regina. The Vampire Queen took a chance and snatched the crossbow away.

"Now my sweet Emma please allow me to help you on your quest", Regina begged as she threw the crossbow aside so Emma couldn't get to it.

"I have all the help I need thanks but no thanks", Emma said firmly.

"Please you could get hurt let me help protect you", Regina begged.

Emma got up in Regina's face and firmly said" I don't need your help". Then grabbed her crossbow and started to walk away.

"Emma please I am still me what has changed?" Regina asked. Emma turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in disbelief. "I have known you since I was 5 and I fell in love with and not once did you mention that you were a vampire", Emma cried. "Now suddenly after 10 years I find out you are the Vampire Queen and you tried to turn me on our first reunion". "You want to know what has changed Regina everything has changed", Emma told her. Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as she said", I stood up for you all those years ago. My parents told me that you and your mother were bad people and I said that they just had to get to know you. Then some vampires killed them and I find out your mother was their queen this whole time. All I have to say is that if you or your mother had anything to do with my parent's murdered I will kill you both", Emma hissed.

"Emma please", Regina begged as tears fell from her face.

"Don't touch me just go away I never want to see you again!" Emma shouted as she ran back to their camp with tears streaming down her face. With a broken heart Regina turned into a bat and flew back towards the castle.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	6. A Heart to Heart

Chapter 6: A Heart to Heart

Emma walked back to the campsite as tears fell from her face. Seeing Regina again should have been a wonderful dream. Instead the dream turned into a nightmare. Emma sat on the ground in deep thought. She knew in her heart she shouldn't be angry with Regina. After all vampires are very emotional beings and Regina had not seen her in 10 years. So, of course she would have gotten carried away with turning Emma into a vampire. But still once upon a time Emma did love Regina and trusted her more than anyone else. Maybe she could give Regina a chance to explain herself and maybe Emma could swallow her pride and ask for her help. The woods they use to play in were not too far away from the campsite. At least a day's ride so Emma found a piece of parchment and wrote down a letter. The next morning Emma told the group her plan. "Emma are you insane?" August asked.

"Look with Regina's help we will not have to waste time with the imp again", Emma told him.

"Yeah but she did try to turn you into a vampire", August reminded her. "How do we know once you are alone with her that she will not try to turn you again?" he asked worriedly.

"I trust Regina to follow my instructions and if she doesn't then kill me", Emma said plainly.

"Oh perfect", August grumbled. Emma handed Ruby the note and Ruby threw off her cloak becoming the wolf again as she raced toward the castle. Regina was alone in her bedchamber crying over her last meeting with Emma. She was still cradling the jacket in her arms. Even though Emma told her to stay away she just couldn't bear for the blonde to be harmed. No matter how many years goes by Regina's heart will always belong to Emma. Sidney appeared and grabbed the jacket out of Regina's arms.

"Give me that back Sidney if you wish to not have a stake through your heart!" Regina hissed as her eyes flashed with anger.

"I am merely protecting you my Queen", Sidney said firmly. "Ever since that disrespectable mortal came here you have changed. She has threatened to kill you and yet you still cry out for her love. Please my Queen don't give your heart away to someone unworthy of your love", Sidney said in a pleading voice.

"And who is worthy Sidney you?' Regina asked in a cold tone.

"Yes my Queen I would love you forever and treat you like a goddess", Sidney said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I would never ever hurt you and with my help that little mortal will never bother you again", he whispered softly with a cold grin. Regina grabbed him by the throat as she slammed him into the wall.

"Listen carefully Sidney never ever come in my chambers unannounced". "And if you ever think that I will give my heart over to you then you are sadly delusional. Also, if you has so much as lay an eyelid on Emma I will make you wish that you were dead", Regina hissed as she threw him to the floor. She picked up Emma's jacket and yelled", Now get out!" Sidney did the smart thing and ran for his afterlife. She sat back on her bed and continued to cradle Emma's jacket. Jefferson was at the front gate when he saw a brown wolf appear before him. It was the same wolf from last night and it had a letter in it's mouth. The wolf dropped the letter at Jefferson's feet and ran away into the night. He picked it up and took it to the Queen. Regina thanked him and asked him to leave which he did. She carefully opened the letter and this is what it said. _Dear Regina,_

_If you truly wish to help me and that your intentions are good then meet me at our old place. Come alone and unarmed as I will be. I will be waiting by our favorite tree so hope you come. I think we both need to have a heart to heart chat before I continue my mission._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma_

Regina flashed a smile as she wore some less formal clothes and headed out into the night to meet Emma. Emma sat on the branch in the pale moonlight waiting for Regina. Doubts started to enter her mind but she pushed them away. Soon a little bat appeared and in a flash Regina was sitting right by her. "Good evening Emma", Regina said with a small smile.

"Good evening Regina", Emma said politely. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Emma said", I thank you for coming to this meeting now let's get started". "First off I am not angry with you for being a vampire much less their queen I am just mad that you didn't tell me", Emma began.

"I am so sorry Emma I did want to tell you the truth honest", Regina said quietly.

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked trying desperately to mask the hurt in her voice.

"At first I was still gathering up my courage and then I was going to tell you when we first kissed but then my fear grew. All my life I never had a true friend all the other vampires either feared me or tried to court me. But you were not afraid of me Emma even when we first met your eyes showed no fear of me. I was so scared of losing you that when your parents took you away and my mother set up the meeting I was going to tell you right then but then the incident happened and I lost you", Regina said sadly as a tear fell from her face.

"Tell me the truth on that day when I told you that my parents forbade from ever seeing you again. You said that there was one way you and me could be together and that my parents could never separate us. Were you going to turn me into a vampire?" Emma asked with suspicion.

Regina looked away and said" Yes I was going to turn you because in my mind the thought of losing you was unbearable". Emma digested that piece of information as she tried to remain calm.

"Okay I can understand where you were coming from", she said calmly. "Do you distrust me now that I am a hunter?" Emma asked.

"No I don't you said you kill only the bad creatures as do I because I want to show mortals that my kind can live in peace with their kind", Regina said hopefully.

"Look Regina part of me still loves you and I just don't know how to deal with this situation", Emma admitted.

"I understand Emma I will always love you and if after this mission you do not wish to be a vampire I would still be honored if I can still call you friend", Regina said softly.

"I would like that very much Regina", Emma admitted.

"Can I just ask you for one favor?" Regina asked nervously.

"Of course Regina what is it?" Emma asked.

"May I please give you one last proper kiss for it may be the last kiss I ever get from you and may I keep your jacket to remember you by in case I never see you again?" Regina asked.

"Technically that is two favors but I will agree to them", Emma said softly.

"Thank you Emma", Regina said with a smile. They closed their eyes and gave each other a gentle kiss. Emma wanted to deepen it as did Regina but both of them knew that things had changed and they couldn't complicate things any further. So, they broke apart with a tear in their eyes.

"Come on let's go pay a visit to your mother", Emma said as she climbed down with Regina right behind her.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	7. The Past

Chapter 7: The Past

Regina and Emma made it to the campsite just before daybreak. August was the first to greet them. "Emma your alive thank goodness", he exclaimed as he hugged Emma. Then his eyes turned cold when he saw Regina. "What is she doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Easy August she is here to help us", Emma assured.

"Really she actually agreed to help us?" August asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did", Regina said firmly. "My mother's castle is not that far from here but it will take a while to get there", Regina told Emma.

"How long would you say it would take?" Emma asked.

"Oh about two days maybe three", Regina said.

"Wait a minute how are we supposed to travel with a vampire if we can't go anywhere during the day?" August asked.

"We still can you see some vampires can survive the light but it takes years of practice and I perfected the method", Regina said proudly.

"Oh great bloodsuckers that can come out during the day just wonderful", August muttered sarcastically.

"August be nice", Emma hissed.

"I am sorry Emma but this vampire tried to turn you and I don't feel comfortable with her here", August said firmly.

"Regina and I made a truce and she promises not to bite anyone", Emma assured. "Now I am going to see if Ruby and Graham are ready to go", Emma said as she headed toward the camp. Regina tried to follow Emma but August blocked her way.

"Listen good vamp Emma is my best friend and I don't trust you at all if you as so much as even nibble her ears I will put a stake right through your heart understand", he hissed.

"Crystal", Regina said with a grin as she followed Emma to the campsite. Ruby glared at Regina but said nothing as Graham gathered up the rest of the supplies. Vampires and werewolves were common enemies but on rare occasions would they help each other. Since Ruby cared about Emma she was willingly to work with a vampire this one time. "You're a werewolf", Regina said in disbelief.

"And you're a vampire thanks for clearing that up", Ruby said with a smart ass grin as she put her cloak on.  
"Alright Regina which way do we go?" Emma asked as she got on her horse. Ruby climbed on with Emma making Regina's blood boil with rage. But she calmed herself down trying to get her emotions to remember that she and Emma were just friends now.

"We go north", she said with a smile.

"Wait how are you going to follow us we only have two horses", Emma said.

"Don't worry Emma I got it", Regina assured her. She let out a silent whistle and out of the shadows came a black stallion. Regina got on it with ease as the group rode on down the forest trail. August kept glancing at Regina with distrust as Graham rode with him.

"Would you stop staring at her and focus on the road", Graham said as he steered them away from the seventh tree that they almost hit.

"Sorry but I just don't trust her", August said flatly.

"Look I don't either but Emma does so let's just give her the benefit of the doubt for now okay", Graham said as they followed Emma's horse.

"Yeah okay", August agreed. They made camp and Regina sat by Emma hoping to hear more about her past.

"So, Emma what exactly happened to you after the incident", she asked trying to sound casual.

"I stayed with the dwarfs who protected my mother and while I was there I found Rumpelstilskin and he taught me how to become a vampire hunter. The only price he gave me was to kill the bad ones. Grumpy also helped me get over my blood lust for revenge by reminding that there are good and bad creatures. When I turned 15 I headed out on my own and went to this village where I found Ruby. She was a young werewolf at the time and she became my best friend and companion on my travels", Emma told her.

"She seems very protective of you. How close were you too?" Regina asked trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"We dated for about two years and we did have a one night stand", Emma said as she blushed. Regina tightened her grip on her cup as anger surged through her. She wanted to be the first one to be touched by Emma not some fleabag werewolf girl.

"Are you two still together?" Regina asked hiding the venom in her words.

"No after our one night stand we both realized we did care for each other but just not in that way. A year later we found Graham and he joined us then about a year or so later he married Ruby", Emma replied.

"What about your friend August?" Regina asked with interest.

"Yeah we met just after Graham married Ruby. We did date for a little while but I saw him more as a brother but he always said that if my feelings changed he would gladly date me again", Emma stated. Regina almost choked on her food as she tried to get the image of Emma in someone else's arms out of her head. "So what about you did you see anyone while I was away?" Emma asked.

"No I didn't I was courted by I already gave you my heart and I spent all my time looking for you", Regina replied sadly. Emma put her arms around Regina as the Vampire Queen shed a few tears on her shoulder.

"I am sorry if I hurt you but to be honest I thought you would have forgotten me by now", Emma admitted.

"I would never forget you Emma and you were hurt by your parent's death so naturally you wanted a companion", Regina said. "Why didn't you try to find me?" Regina asked sadly.

"To be honest I wanted too but after my parent's death that was the only thing on my mind. But I did write you some letters and sent them by bird but you never wrote me back so I thought you forgotten me", Emma told her.

"Emma I never got any of your letters", Regina told her.

"Really I guess the birds got lost or lost them", Emma stated.

"Maybe but we found each other now and I promise to help you as much as I can", Regina vowed.

"I appreciate it", Emma said with a smile. Then the two women gazed at the night sky like they did when they were children.

Author's Note: Sorry it has been awhile writer's block is so annoying. Thanks for being so patient. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	8. Lady Cora's Information

Chapter 8: Lady Cora's Information

The group made it to Lady Cora's castle. It was bigger than Regina's but still just as black. Regina rode up in front as the drawbridge was lowered. Emma rode beside her as everyone entered the castle. An elderly man with white hair and a kind smile greeted them. "Daddy it is so good to see you", Regina exclaimed with a smile as she hugged the man tightly.

"It is good to see you too my daughter", her father said happily as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy my friends and I need to speak with mother at once", Regina told her father.

"Of course this way", her father said as he led the group into the throne room. Sitting on a golden throne in red silk sat a very beautiful lady. She had curly black hair in a neat bun with a golden crown on her head. "Honey our daughter is here and she has brought guests", Regina's father said with a smile.

"Yes two werewolves and two hunters very interesting guests you brought with you Regina darling", Lady Cora said with an amused grin.

"I know mother but my friend Emma is here to ask you a question", Regina said nervously.

"Then come up here child and ask your question", Lady Cora said kindly. Emma stood before the original Vampire Queen and gave a low bow.

"Your majesty 10 years ago my parents were murdered by vampires and I was told that you wanted to see my parents for a peaceful meeting. My question to you is did you have anything to do with my parent's death?" Emma asked.

"A bold question and no I had nothing to do with the murder. You must be the mortal my daughter gave her heart too. I am sorry about your parent's death but I had nothing to do with it", Lady Cora answered sadly. Emma's heart sank after 10 years still nothing.

"Thank you my Queen is there any chance I can talk with the guards you sent to fetch my parents?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Of course dearie", Lady Cora said and in a flash Jefferson and a young blonde woman appeared before them. "These are the guards I sent to fetch your parents ask them anything", Lady Cora told Emma. Emma approached Jefferson and the blonde vampire with caution.

"Hello Jefferson do you know anything about the murder of my parents?" Emma asked him.

"No Emma I do not I was told to fetch your parents but first I had to find Ginger", Jefferson said motioning to the blonde.

"I was in the kitchen looking for a snack", Ginger said with a grin.

"Anyways it took me awhile to find her and by the time we left it was almost sunup and Ginger and I haven't perfected the method of staying in the sun so we found a cave and slept in it. When we woke up we headed for your cottage and we saw your house in ruins and the smell of blood was thick so we headed back to the castle and told Queen Cora what had happened", Jefferson replied sadly.

"It was so sad", Ginger said with a tear on her face.

"Thank you both I appreciate this", Emma said for they were telling the truth. Lady Cora had them leave and Emma sat on the floor in deep thought. _After all these years nothing I have failed to find the murder. So now what Emma?_ her mind asked her. Regina helped Emma to her feet as she gave the blonde an encouraging smile.

"Well I am sorry you didn't find your answers but you can stay here for the night and continue in the morning", Lady Cora said softly.

"Thank you my Queen that is most gracious of you", Emma said with a bow. Some vampire servants led them to some spare rooms.

Regina took one of the servants by the hand and said" I want Emma by my old bedroom understand".

"Yes Queen Regina", the servant said with a bow. August had his own quarters and Ruby and Graham stayed in one bedroom. Emma was led to a guest room right by Regina's old bedroom where the brunette was staying. Emma opened the door and was amazed by its surroundings. The room was deep blue that had little stars on the ceiling. The bed was a queen sized with white silk sheets and blankets.

"So, Emma is the room to your liking?" Regina asked with a smirk as she came in.

"It sure is beautiful", Emma admitted. She turned to Regina and said "I am sorry I said I was going to kill you and your mom".

"Oh Emma it is alright you are still angry over your parents death no one could blame you", Regina said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I thought I finally found my answers and poof back to square one", Emma said as small tear fell from her face.

"It is alright Emma you will find your answers", Regina assured her.

"I don't even know where to go next", Emma admitted.

"Stay here for a while and we will figure it out", Regina whispered as she stroked the blonde's hair. Emma looked into Regina's chocolate brown eyes and all those old feelings came back. Even when she was hunting vampires and all sorts of creatures Regina was always on her mind. When she dated Ruby she was still in love with Regina. Emma and Ruby didn't have a full one night stand they started making out but Emma stopped it before it got too far. She told Ruby that her heart belonged to someone else. Thankfully Ruby was very understanding and later found her true love in Graham. Then when Emma met August the farthest that boy got was a peck on the cheek. Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair as she drew circles on the Vampire Queen's pale skin. When Regina didn't return her letters Emma was heartbroken and tried to move on but her heart did belong to Regina. But she was a hunter now and Regina was a vampire even if they did love each other it wouldn't work out. Yet, Emma held Regina tighter as the brunette gazed into her green eyes.

Their lips were barely touching and just then August called out", Hey Emma check this room out!" Emma slowly got up as Regina released her grip on the blonde.

"I better go see what all the commotion is about", Emma told her as she left the room.

"I'll see you at dinner Emma", Regina said as she fought a tear.

"Yeah see you at dinner", Emma replied as she left the room. Regina fell on the bed and shed a few tears wishing with all her heart that Emma could be a vampire or that she was born a mortal so her and Emma could be together.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	9. Dancing

Chapter 9: Dancing

For her daughter's visit Lady Cora held a ball that very night. All the vampires and some humans attended. Emma was never much of a ball person but when she was little she did enjoy dancing with Regina. Emma wore a dark blue dress that went down to her feet. Revealed some cleavage and had long sleeves with a pair of blue sandals. August and Graham both wore black tuxedos with boots. Ruby wore a red dress with short sleeves and high heels. The dress covered her feet and she even could put her hood on since it was a full moon and Ruby didn't want to wolf up during the party. Graham could turn into a wolf at will it was a rare trait to have but some werewolves could control their beast side. Graham bowed before Ruby as he escorted her to the dance floor. August kissed Emma's hand as he led her to the dance floor. "You look beautiful Emma", August whispered in her ear.

"Thanks August you look quite handsome yourself", Emma said with a grin as he held her tight. They waltzed around the dance floor as August smiled at Emma.

"Emma I know you still love Regina and that she loves you", he began. "I won't stand in your way but if she ever hurts you I will hurt her", he said.

"Thank you August but I don't think Regina and I will ever be together", Emma said sadly.

"Why not?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Because she is a vampire and I am a hunter it would never work", Emma told him.

"Oh please Emma you can become a vampire and still be a hunter", August stated.

"I know but I will never be able to go out during the day again and I'll have to feed on blood", Emma reminded him.

"Well Regina did say you could learn to be out during the day and you can do what Graham and Ruby do have your meat cooked a little raw so you don't have to feed on the living", August said.

"What if I can't control myself and become a bad vampire", Emma said worriedly.

"Don't worry you got Regina, me, Ruby and Graham to keep you on the right track", August assured her.

"Thanks August", Emma said with a grin.

"Anytime Emma", August told her.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a familiar voice. Regina stood before them in an emerald green dress. It was low cut with long sleeves and reached all the way down to her feet with high heeled shoes. She held out her hand for Emma to take and August quietly let the two women dance together. Emma bowed before Regina who curtsied to Emma. Then Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist as Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's neck. The music played another soft beat as Emma and Regina danced in rhythm to the music. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" Regina asked in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah it does", Emma said softly. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as the dance continued. Regina could sense Emma's heart rate was speeding up and thought it was cute that even after 10 years Emma was still nervous like on their first date. "I need to tell you some things Regina", Emma said nervously.

"What is it Emma?" Regina asked with interest.

"I never slept with Ruby we started to make out but I stopped it before it got any farther and August only kissed my cheek it never got that serious", Emma began.

"Why are you telling me this Emma?" Regina asked hoping she knew the answer.

"Even after 10 years I am still in love with you", Emma told her.

"Oh Emma I am so happy to hear you say that because I am still in love with you", Regina told her.

"But I am scared I don't know if I want to be a vampire but I want to be with you", Emma said firmly.

"Emma if you choose to be a vampire I will be with you every step of the way", Regina assured her.

"I love you", Emma said as she kissed Regina's lips. Tears fell from her eyes as the two women deepened the kiss. Hot electricity ran through their veins as if two hearts had become one. They let go as they breathed heavily both smiling at each other.

"I waited so long to have you back in my arms my darling hunter", Regina said happily.

"I will never leave your side my Queen", Emma said firmly. Just then Sidney appeared in a black tuxedo and smiled at the two women.

"Evening ladies Queen Regina would you honor me with a dance?" he asked politely as he held out his hand to Regina.

"I am sorry Sidney but I am Emma's dance partner tonight", Regina said as Emma held her tighter. Sidney and Emma both locked eyes on each other as the jealousy in Sidney's eyes raged but Emma was not backing down.

With a cold smile he bowed to them and said" Very well enjoy your evening". Once he left Emma let a sigh of relief as Regina kissed her nose.

"My brave hunter always protecting me", Regina said with a grin.

"Always my Queen", Emma said with a smile. Later that night Emma walked Regina to her bedchamber. Regina asked Emma to sleep with her but Emma said that she wanted to take things slow and Regina agreed to her wish. Emma was about to go to her chambers when Sidney walked up to her.

"Hello Ms. Emma I must apologize for my rash behavior you are truly worthy of the Queen's love and I ask for your forgiveness", Sidney said politely.

"Apology accepted", Emma told him.

She was about to turn the knob when Sidney said", Wait I may have information on your parent's murder".

Emma's eyes snapped up as she said" Show me". Sidney led her down a dark hallway as he removed a torch revealing a secret room. He motioned for her to follow him as he led her down a winding staircase. Finally they came to a small room and Sidney began to speak.

"While I was searching for you all those years ago I learned as of why your parents were killed", he began.

"Why please tell me", Emma begged.

"You see those vampires were not after your parents their main target was you", Sidney told her.

"What why me what did I do?" Emma asked in a confused voice.

"During your courtship with Queen Regina there was another vampire who wanted her heart but after learning that she had given her heart to you he devised a plan. He went into town and told the parents that their daughter's best friend and lover was a vampire and told lies about her and Queen Cora. To his joy they took you away from Regina but to his dismay Regina would not give you up. So when he learned about the meeting he sent some rogue vampires after you and he thought you were dead but you survived. Now everything he has done still did nothing to destroy your love even when he hid your letters from the Queen and told her you were dead still you came back and now he must kill you himself", Sidney explained.

"Wait a minute how did you find all that out and why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emma asked as fear crept into her heart.

"Simple my dear **I am the murder of your parents**!" Sidney shouted. He lunged at Emma as he grabbed her by the waist. She squirmed but could not get away. He placed a damp cloth over her mouth as Emma started to loose conscious. "Sleep little hunter just like your parents", Sidney cackled. Emma's world went black but before she hit the floor her last thoughts were _Good bye everyone sorry I have failed my mission. _Then with a thud her whole body became lifeless as Sidney let out a cold cackle and carried her body away.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	10. A Grizzly Fate

Chapter 10: A Grizzly Fate

Emma awoke with a groan as her eyes slowly opened. Wherever she was it was completely pitch black. Her first instinct was to get up and look for an exit. But when she tried to move her body remained still. Soon she noticed she was chained to a wall and couldn't break free. "Ah you are awake how nice", Sidney said sweetly as he appeared from out of the darkness.

"Where am I?" Emma asked angrily.

"You are in the dungeon but don't worry I brought some friends to keep you company", Sidney said coldly flashing her, an eerie smile. Emma heard a hissing noise it sounded far away but Emma knew whatever it was will find her. "You hear that those are rogue vampires", Sidney said. "Vampires that couldn't control their bloodlust so they turned into killing machines and kept down here so they wouldn't hurt any humans", Sidney said softly. He leaned down and stared into Emma's eyes. "I bet they are real hungry and soon your blood will satisfy them", he cackled. "Oh and don't worry about being turned by the time they are done with you all that will be left is a lifeless corpse", Sidney said happily. "Well I have to go Regina will need someone to comfort her after she discovers you dead and I am just the guy to do it so bye", Sidney said as he transformed into a bat and flew away leaving Emma all alone. She struggled once again but to no avail. The hissing sounds were coming closer and fear gripped at Emma's heart. _Come on Emma think of something fast_, her mind told her as the hissing noises got even closer. Back above the castle floor Regina woke up and went over to Emma's door. She knocked softly on it and waited for a response. When no response came Regina knocked again but still nothing. Slowly turning the knob Regina entered Emma's room.

"Emma are you awake?" Regina asked softly. Emma was not in her room nor did the bed look like it was slept in. Trying not to worry Regina walked a few doors down and knocked on August's door. Within a few minutes he opened the door as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing a t-shirt.

"What is it Regina?" he asked sleepily.

"Emma is not in her room and I was wondering if you seen her", Regina said softly.

"Nope sorry the last time I saw Emma was at the party but maybe Ruby and Graham seen her", August said. He quickly put a shirt on and followed Regina to Graham and Ruby's room. They knocked on the door and there was no answer, August not being very patient opened the door to reveal a shocking scene. In the bed was a naked Ruby being cradle by a very naked Graham. "Oh man wake up you two", August cried as he looked away. Ruby woke up first and pulled a sheet over her naked body while Graham was shielding Ruby from anyone's view.

"August you idiot ever hear of knocking!" Ruby hissed as she threw some clothes on.

"I did but no one answered", August said with a blush.

"We were sleeping stupid", Ruby hissed as Graham got his clothes on.

"That's not all you were doing", August said with a mischievous grin but it was quickly gone when Graham growled at August. "Anyways sorry to barge in but have you two seen Emma lately?" August asked them.

"No not since last night why", Ruby answered as the two werewolves stepped out of the room.

"I went into her room to see if she was hungry but her bed didn't even look like it was slept in", Regina said her tone was filled with worry.

"Let's go check it out", Graham said as Regina led them to Emma's room. Graham and Ruby sniffed around but found no new traces of Emma. Finally Ruby's eyes caught something white on Emma's table. It was a note from Emma and here is what it said.

_Dear friends,_

_I am sorry but I have left late last night to continue my mission alone. After some deep thinking I decided I have dragged you all along for too long. Don't worry I will be fine and thanks for helping me. Regina I am sorry but there is no way we can be together. You are a Vampire Queen and I am a lowly hunter it just isn't right. Give your heart to someone more deserving as for me I am traveling alone and will never return until my parent's murderer is put to death. I love you all and good bye forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma_

When Ruby finished the note Regina was in tears. How could Emma do this to her? After all this time Emma just runs off and didn't even say goodbye. Regina's heart was broken as tears fell from her face. "Emma didn't write this", Ruby confirmed.

"What do you mean Emma didn't write this?" Regina questioned.

"I smelled this note and it doesn't smell like Emma plus this is not her handwriting", Ruby stated.

"Also if Emma did leave to hunt by herself then why is all of her hunting equipment and her clothes still here?", Graham asked.

"Yeah Emma may be rash but she would never tangle with bad vampires alone at least not without some equipment", August added.

"Your right but if Emma didn't write this note then who did and where is Emma?" Regina questioned.

"This scent smells like whiskey, ink, and African violets", Ruby told them.

"I know only one person who smells like that come on follow me", Regina said firmly. She led them to the library where Sidney was reading a book by the fire.

"Hello my Queen what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" he asked with a big grin.

"Where is Emma?" Regina asked him firmly.

"Oh did your little human friend leave oh what a shame", Sidney said sadly. "The last time I saw her she was dancing with you", he replied.

"Then why did you forge this note?" Ruby asked as she bared her teeth at Sidney.

"Emma told me too she said she wanted to continue her journey alone and asked me to write a good bye note", Sidney said firmly.

"Then why is all of her stuff still here?" August asked as walked menacingly towards Sidney.

"Calm down junior I don't know maybe she was in a hurry and forgot them", Sidney suggested. Regina growing very impatient grabbed Sidney by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Enough lies Sidney where is Emma?" she asked coldly.

"I don't know", Sidney replied. Regina got real close to his face and something caught her nose's attention. There was a small trace of blood on Sidney's hand and it smelled like honeysuckles.

"You liar you did something to Emma now where is she!" Regina shouted as she tightened her grip on Sidney's throat.

"By the time you find her all that will be left is a lifeless corpse", Sidney said coldly. Regina instantly dropped him as she shouted for some guards. They took Sidney to one of the towers as the group searched for Emma.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	11. A Daring Rescue

Chapter 11: A Daring Rescue

Back in the dungeon Emma heard the hissing getting louder until she saw shadows lurking in the dark. Emma breathed calmly as she focused on the chains that held her. She twisted her wrist a little until the cuffs slipped off. Then very slowly she felt her way to the wall and tried to find an escape route. Everything seemed locked up tight where only a bat could fly out. Emma's heart sank but she couldn't give up for giving up meant certain death. Just then she heard a splash and out sprang from the shadows a rogue vampire appeared. It was brown and the veins were showing as it bared its teeth at Emma. Eyes bulged with hunger as it leapt at her. Emma ducked just as the creature hit a wall and Emma ran into a darkened tunnel. More hisses were heard as another vampire appeared biting her arm. "Ahh!" Emma screamed in pain as she smashed the creature's head with a rock. Taking the rock with her Emma ran down the tunnel as more of the vampires followed her. Back up above the castle floor Regina was questioning Sidney in one of the towers. She grabbed him by the throat and was squeezing him as she asked her question again.

"Where is Emma?" Regina shouted as she tightened her hold on the male vampire.

"I will never tell you that mortal will die and you will be mine!" Sidney shouted back as he gasped for air. Regina's heart was breaking as tears fell from her face. Time was running out and Emma may already be dead. The thought of Emma dying made Regina's blood boil with rage as she continued to threaten Sidney. On the grounds Ruby and Graham were sniffing like crazy following Sidney's trail trying to locate Emma's scent. August was with Henry in the woods seeing if Sidney dropped Emma off in some ravine. Even Lady Cora was helping asking her fellow vampires to search while she flew around the forest. Every second that passed the more desperate everyone became. Back down in the dungeon Emma found some old wood left behind and used her rock to cause a spark making a torch. It was pretty stupid for now the rogue vampires could find her better but at least she could see them coming. She was knee deep in water for it was probably an ancient water way but Emma continued walking. Her arm was bleeding and she was still in her dress from the ball. Ripping off a piece of cloth from her dress Emma wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Her whole body shook from the cold for it was freezing down there that if Emma breathed she saw her own breath. She didn't have much strength from lack of food and she was still drowsy from that stuff Sidney used to knock her out. Emma felt so stupid for letting Sidney trick her so easily after all she knew the guy was bad news. Well she got herself into this mess so she better get herself out. Two more vampires sprang at her as one held her down biting her neck while the other gnawed on her leg. Emma screamed out in pain as she kicked the one on her leg off and threw her torch at the one pinning her down. The fire roasted the vampire alive as it screamed out in agony until it was nothing but ashes. The other one leaped at Emma but Emma grabbed its neck and hit it over the head with her rock. Once again in total darkness Emma leaned against the wall breathing heavily praying beyond all hope her friends find her soon. With a final breath Emma continued down the tunnel. Ruby caught Emma's scent by her room and followed it down the hallway as she was led to a torch. She picked it up to reveal a hidden passage way and she quickly went to go get the others. Regina nearly slapped herself for forgetting about the secret passage way to her mother's study. They went down a winding staircase that led them to a small room. "Of course this is the way to the dungeon my mother sent all rogue vampires here so she could find a cure for their bloodlust", Regina explained. She lifted up a blue book and the shelf revealed a dark hallway. Grabbing their hunting equipment and torches they went into the dark hallway to find Emma. Emma fell to the cold floor as she shivered from the cold. A fever soon formed and Emma was seeing double. More hisses were coming and Emma got up to defend herself. She got to her feet but fell flat for her strength was fading fast. Gritting her teeth she stood up for she was not about to become some rogue vampire's meal. If they wanted her blood they were going to have to kill her. A huge wave of vampires came out her as they smelled her sweet blood. Emma kicked and punched her way through the mob. More vampires bit her as she threw them off. It was endless she killed three vampires only to have five more take their place. But she didn't give up she fought tooth and nail as more blood dripped from her body. Finally her body could hold her no more and she fell as her world went black. The vampires circled around Emma's body as the creatures learned that their prey was finally beaten. They all rushed at her biting her neck and legs as they lapped up her blood. Suddenly out of the darkness a black wolf and a brown wolf burst out and tackled the vampires. Ripping and shredding their wings apart as the vampires left Emma's body to fight the wolves. The black one raised its massive paw as it swiped at the vampires killing them with one swipe. While the brown one bit and scratched at them keeping them away from Emma's body. August appeared and used his crossbow and shot stakes into the vampires' hearts. The ones who weren't dead got smart and ran from the hunter and the two werewolves. Regina followed the group and her eyes spotted Emma. Emma's dress was torn and it barely covered her body. Scratch and bite marks covered her body as blood dripped from the wounds. She was chalk white as her body laid still as though she was a corpse. Regina knelt to the ground and scooped her up in her arms as tears fell from her face. She placed an ear onto Emma's chest and fear gripped her heart as Regina held Emma tight. Emma was alive but only just they had to get her help and fast. Regina carried Emma in her arms as August, Graham, and Ruby fought off any rogue vampires that decided they wanted to keep fighting. They reached the surface in time and Emma was immediately taken to the hospital wing. The specialists told Regina and Emma's friends that Emma only had a 5% chance of living. Ruby back in her true form cried on Graham's chest as he held her tight shedding his own tears. August hit the wall as tears fell from his face his whole body trembling in anger. Regina went deathly silent as she went up to the towers and the guards left her alone with Sidney.

"Oh my Queen you have returned did you find your human friend?" Sidney asked happily.

"Yes we did and she is barely alive the doctors gave her a 5% chance of making it", Regina said flatly.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that all well one less human to worry about", Sidney said happily. The sun had just come up and Regina grabbed Sidney by the throat and dragged him to the open window. "What are you doing?" Sidney asked as fear entered his heart. Sidney was one of the few vampires who had not perfected the method of staying out in the sunlight. Regina held him over the castle wall as a few drops of sunlight spread over his body. Sidney screamed out in pain as he tried to break free of Regina's grasp.

"If Emma dies you die with her", Regina hissed as tears fell from her eyes. She threw Sidney to the castle wall as his body remained on the floor. Regina glared at him as she left him alone with his thoughts as he shook in fear.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	12. Awaken

Chapter 12: Awaken

Regina went back to the hospital wing as she watched the nurses trying to revive Emma. The blonde's body was shaking from her fever as sweet poured from her body. August was watching Emma like a hawk as the nurses put oils on her wounds. "Any change?" Regina asked in a hopeful tone.

"No", was his reply. Ruby and Graham were sent on a mission to gather up herbs to make a medicine to bring Emma's fever down. During that time the nurses put cold cloths on her forehead. Regina sat down beside her letting August go out to clear his head. She ran her hand through Emma's golden locks as she kissed her beloved's forehead.

"Emma I hope you can hear me", Regina whispered softly. "Please you have to wake up your friends need you and I need you. You fought so well down there my love don't give up now", Regina told her. "I am so sorry that I couldn't save you in time but I promise I will protect you better and no one will ever hurt you like this again. Just please don't leave me a life without you will be unbearable", Regina said with tears down her eyes. Kneeling forward Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips. After a few minutes she was hoping that the kiss would awaken Emma but nothing happened. With a sigh Regina continued to stroke Emma's hair hoping her love will awaken soon. In the forest Ruby and Graham were running like hell as they searched for the herbs and roots needed for Emma's medicine. They grabbed everything they needed and bolted back to the castle for time was of the essence. August was beyond pissed off as he took off towards the training grounds as he started hitting a tree or whatever he saw that wasn't a person. He yelled and screamed as tears blinded him for he was angry that he had let Emma down. Emma had always rescued him when he was in danger and the one time she was put in mortal danger he had failed to rescue her in time. He fell to his knees and just sobbed on the forest ground hoping that Emma would be okay. Emma was in a type of a coma and was sleeping heavily. _Coma Dream: She was walking down a forest path as she heard two voices calling her name. At the end of the path was a bright light and standing at the very end were her parents. They were smiling at her as they called her name. "Mom, dad!" Emma shouted happily as she ran towards them. Tears streaming down her face as raced to greet them._

Back in the real world Regina was stroking Emma's hair when suddenly her body began to shake. Then Emma began to flop around like a fish as Regina screamed for the nurses. They appeared in a flash as they tried to hold the blonde down. Yet Emma kept flopping until finally she stopped moving.

_Coma Dream: Emma reached the end of the path as her parents greeted her. Her dad hugged her tight as her mother showered her with kisses. They said that they were proud of her and they loved her. Emma was crying tears of joy as she hugged her parents tight. They led her to the light and Emma was dazzled by what she saw. Grass as green as emeralds shined brightly in a beautiful valley. The sun was like gold as it shined down on a sparkling blue river. Young children played happily in the meadows as the adults lay down in the sun. Everyone was happy there was no illness or traces of misfortune. Nothing but peace and tranquility as Emma got closer to the light. Food was everywhere as the houses were all well-built and everyone was having fun._

The nurses checked Emma's pulse and her heart beat. Their faces revealed the shocking truth as Regina shook her head in disbelief. Emma had died and Regina's heart was forever broken. Just then Ruby and August came in the room carrying the herbs and roots. August soon came in to check in on Emma to see if she was awake or still sleeping. The nurses revealed the tragic news to them and chaos erupted. Ruby screamed out in agony as Graham held her tight fighting back tears. August burst out with rage as hit pounded his fists into the wall. Yelling and cursing as he just crumpled to the floor and wept. Regina was shedding tears as she went up to the tower to find Sidney. The guards left her alone with him and the sun was still up in the sky. When Sidney saw Regina's face he knew his time had come. He begged for mercy but it was no use. Regina grabbed him by the neck as she dragged him out to the window. "No please no!" Sidney screamed his eyes glazed with terror.

"This is for Emma!" Regina shouted as she threw him out the window. The sun hit Sidney as he screamed out in pain until he was nothing but ashes. Regina fell to the floor sobbing as she held herself while rocking on the cold floor. After a 10 year search she had found Emma and won back her love only to have death take her away. Regina controlled herself as she called the guards to make a crystal coffin. Regina knew of a spell that could keep a corpse from decaying and she was going to use it on Emma. That way she would always have her love by her side until the end of time. It may sound morbid but Regina could honestly care less. _Coma Dream: Emma was walking toward the meadow as her parents walked through the light. She was about to enter herself when she heard crying in the distance. Turning around Emma listened carefully and heard the crying coming from the path she had just walked from. Slowly she turned away from the light she followed the crying sound. Her parents were saddened but told her to follow the cry and that they would see her soon. As she followed the cry Emma's senses returned to her and with a jolt she opened her eyes._ The first thing she saw was Graham holding Ruby in his arms as the young red head was crying. August was crumpled on the floor sobbing as if someone had died.

"What is the matter with you guys?" she asked her voice a little dry but she could still be heard. Ruby and Graham turned around as August looked up. Their faces immediately lit up as they rushed toward their friend. All of her friends wrapped her in a big bear hug as they sobbed on her. "Enough come on guys stop I'm okay now please get off of me!" Emma cried as she laid back down.

"Sorry Emma but we are just so glad you are okay", Ruby said happily. The nurses were surprised at Emma's recovery and told all of her friends that she needed to rest. Ruby went off to go find Regina to tell her the good news while August and Graham watched over Emma. When Ruby found Regina and told her that Emma was alive the brunette ran all the way to the hospital wing. She saw Emma on the bed and once the blonde saw her, Regina's eyes lit up.

"Hey Regina", Emma said softly as she gave the brunette a smile. Regina ran over to the blonde and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "It seems that you were worried about me", Emma said slyly when they broke apart.

"Just don't you ever scare me like that again", Regina said firmly as she held Emma tightly in her arms.

"I promise", Emma said as she kissed Regina's lips. Then the two women fell into a deep and peaceful sleep happy to be back in each other's arms once again.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. New Beginnings

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

Once Emma had woken up the nurses were helping her recover by giving her potions made from roots and herbs. Yet Emma had her own way of healing that didn't involve herbal remedies. Once she could stand on her own two feet she began stretching out her muscles. Her body still ached from the pain but some muscles were reacting nicely. Soon she was throwing punches and kicks. In her line of work she had to keep her fighting edge. Doing backflips and front flips as she continued training. "Emma what are on earth are you doing?" Regina asked in a worried tone. The brunette had come in to see how her beloved was doing. She was expecting Emma to be in bed sleeping not throwing punches and doing backflips.

"I am training", Emma replied as she breathed deeply while throwing another punch in the air.

"Yes I can see that but you should be resting not training", Regina snapped.

"Hey you got your methods for recovering and I got mine", Emma huffed. Yet part of her had to admit that she was getting pretty sore so she walked back to her bed to rest.

"Now that is much better", Regina said happily. She walked over to Emma and set the blonde's head on her lap. Then she gently stroked her hair as she gazed into Emma's eyes.

"Sorry if I am worrying you but the sooner I get back in shape the sooner I can continue my job", Emma told her.

"But you don't have to Sidney is dead your mission can finally be over", Regina told her. Emma got to her feet as she stared out into the night sky.

A tear fell from her face as she said", My mission will never be over".

"What do you mean Emma?" Regina asked as she walked up behind her.

"I mean that there will always be more evil creatures at there and innocent people who need protection from them", Emma said.

"Then become a vampire and you will have all the power you need to do your job", Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma gently pushed away while shaking her head no.

"I can't become a vampire Regina I just can't", Emma told her.

"But Emma there are so many advantages like flying being super strong and you age slower", Regina said happily.

"Yeah and some can't go out during the day, you have to be invited to enter places, have to drink blood no I can't do that", Emma replied firmly.

"I can teach you to come out during the day and everything else will be manageable", Regina assured her.

"Sorry Regina but I seen what blood hungry vampires can do and I just can't feed on blood", Emma said sadly.

"Emma I love you and I don't want to be separated from you again", Regina cried as she held the blonde tighter with tears in her eyes. Emma kissed the brunette on the lips with all the passion she had. When they let go both women were in tears as they feared the unknown.

"Forgive me Regina but you were made to rule the night and I was made to protect both sides from evil and that is that", Emma said softly.

"So what do we do now?" Regina asked sadly.

"We take it one day at a time my love one day at a time", Emma said as they kissed each other again.

Epilogue

For many years Queen Regina ruled well as she kept the vampires and the humans from killing each other. During both night and day Emma and her friends killed as many evil creatures as they could. Regina and Emma still had their relationship and in time they were married. Emma remained a human and with some magic she and Regina had a son named Henry. Henry became a day walker a vampire that could go out during the day and have all the strengths of a vampire but none of the weaknesses. Lady Cora kept working on a cure for vampires that didn't want to feed on blood. She found one in the unlikeliest place from tomatoes. Vampires drank tomatoes and got just as much energy as they did from blood. August married a young maiden and they had a son named June. August and Graham had a set of twins a boy named Aiden and a girl named Selene. Emma died from old age and Regina could not bear to part with her beloved so she died too and they were buried together. Henry mourned their deaths but continued both of his parents work. He ruled the vampires but killed the bad one and became a great ruler with the help of his friends. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. I might write a sequel I honestly don't know. If you want a sequel to this story please give me some ideas. Till next time.


End file.
